


My Omega

by nebulula



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Thomas, M/M, Newtmas Smut, Omega!Thomas, Rimming, Thomas x Minho smut, Thominho smut, alpha!newt, heat!thomas, newt x thomas smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulula/pseuds/nebulula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Thomas is torn between hot alpha Minho and just as hot alpha Newt. He hasn't made his decision, and wants both equally.</p>
<p>But to make things worse for the boy? He goes into heat, and Minho and Newt are hotter than ever. He just needs a good fuck- and both are there to supply that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First smut :/ hope you like it! I suck at summaries but basically Thomas is choosing between Newt and Minho, but then goes into heat and gets shagged by Newt first then later Minho and there's gonna be in detail smuts for all the sex Thomas has in that heat. Even the summary of the summary I did just there sucked. Anyway, enjoy!

Thomas woke up and moaned. A warm pain pooled in his lower stomach, and he whimpered as he tried to move.

Oh fuck, thought Thomas. Heat.

A moisture ran down his leg, coming from his hole.

He clenched around nothing, and he whined- he was so empty.

He knew he had to get up, and go to see Minho and Newt, but his mind screamed sex.

Whimpers came from Thomas as he wiggled in his bed.

The boy attempted to get up, out of bed, but the pain was too much.

 

_______

Newt was just across the street, going to Thomas' house.

Then, a powerful smell hit him. It was a delicious smell, one of an omega in heat- then the alpha realised something.

Fuck, that's my Tommy!

He quickly ran across the road, not bothering to check for cars, and knocked on the brunette's door.

"Hey! Tommy! You in there? Can I come in? Tommy!"

He didn't hear an answer, just slight whimpers coming from upstairs.

Fine, I'll let myself in.

He got his key out of his back pocket and opened the door.

"Tommy? You there?"

Upstairs, the omega was desperately humping the sheets, and then smelt something tempting and delicious.

"Alpha?" Thomas sat up. He could definitely smell alpha.

"Alpha!" he decided, then jumped up, out of bed.

All pain dissolved into desire- he wasn't far off full heat- and he quickly ran down stairs.

"Alpha!" Thomas whined.

When he caught sight of Newt, he ran over to him and literally jumped on top of him, knocking him down to the floor.

The smell that filled the air was delicious- a mixture of strong alpha, needy omega and his heat.

Thomas whimpered and grinded down on the blonde's cock, drawing moans out of the alpha.

" Tommy wh-"

Before Newt could finish, the brunette had his pants unzipped and around his ankles with his boxers, leaving his huge, 10" cock exposed.

"My alpha..." Decided Thomas, who was undressing himself.

Newt was still sprawled on the floor, unable to get up, the scent of omega going straight to his cock.

Once Thomas was fully undressed, he quickly sat back down on Newt.

"Alpha... Fuck me,"

Newt realised what the brunette had said, and he quickly sat up.

"Wanna be fucked? You dirty little omega, you just want my huge cock up your ass, don't you?"

"Yes! Please, alpha, alpha, fuck me hard!"

Newt carried Thomas upstairs as fast as he could, the brunette's nose buried where Newt's neck met his shoulder. He teased himself with the scent of strong alpha, and he bucked his hips up.

"Fuck!" Newt yelled, the friction of his cock against the omega's sudden.

He reached Thomas' bed, and threw him into the mattress.

"You fucking dirty boy. All you want is my cock up your tight little hole. Isn't that right?"

"Please alpha, please, please,"

Newt pulled his shirt over his head, and clambered onto the bed.

He ran his hand down to Thomas' hole, and circled his fingers around it.

Whimpers left Thomas' mouth.

"Shit, how wet are you?"

The alpha slipped a single finger into the vulnerable brunette.

Thomas' hole clenched around the finger, urging for more.

"Wanna... Have your cock... In me..."

"You ready for it? Definitely?

Despite Newt being so rough, he was careful to not hurt his Tommy.

Well, saying "his Tommy" wasn't exactly true. Thomas was in a relationship with Minho too(another alpha, obviously) and the brunette was in the middle of choosing between them.

But Newt was just pleased he was having sex with Thomas right now.

"Yes, please, alpha, I want your huge, thick warm cock inside of me, fucking me hard,"

Newt complied, and lined himself up with Thomas' throbbing, soaked hole.

"Please, alpha, my alpha, big, strong alpha,"

Thomas' eyes fully dilated, and he hit full heat.

"Please,"

Newt slipped into the suffocating heat, sliding in easily due to the slick of Thomas' hole.

"Alphaaa!" 

Newt fully sunk in, and glanced up to the omega.

His eyes were screwed shut, and his cheeks were flushed pink.

"Mmm... Ahh... Al-lpha,"

"Faster?"

"Y-yes, faster, go as f-fast as you c-can,"

With that, Newt pulled back, almost all the way out of Thomas, and stayed there for a short time.

"You ready?"

"Alpha..." whined Thomas.

Newt took that as a yes, and thrusted forward. He quickly pounded into the heat, making the omega roll his eyes into the back of his head and buck his hips up.

Thomas saw stars in his vision, and hot pleasure shot through his body.

"Alpha alpha alpha alpha!" Thomas moaned in time with every thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight around my alpha cock... You feel so good, baby,"

"Faster! Alpha, alpha, wreck me!"

Newt sped up, and Thomas felt pure bliss.

On one particular thrust, Newt hit a spot inside of Thomas that made him see stars.

"ALPHAA!" he screamed, needing his alpha to hit that place inside of him again.

"Like that?"

"Yes!" Thomas pushed his hips back onto Newt's cock, trying to get him moving inside of him again.

"Naughty omega. Ass up, face down,"

The omega whined, but had no choice but to obey- after all, he was an omega, and Newt was an alpha.

Once he was in the position, Newt lined his cock up with the widened, throbbing slick hole.

He suddenly thrusted in, resuming the pace he kept before, but hitting that same spot most of the time.

"ALPHAAAA! ALPHA!" Screamed Thomas. The pleasure from the big, alpha cock inside him felt so, so good, and the noises he were embarrassingly hot.

"Baby, I'm gonna fill you up with my cum, then watch it seep out of your pretty hole. And maybe I'll eat you out,"

"P-please d-do tha-t-t,"

Newt sped up inside of Thomas as fast as he could, and felt his release building up in his stomach.

Newt suddenly came inside of Thomas, long ribbons of cum soaking his inner walls.

"Mmm... Fuck..." Newt growled.

"Ah! Ah!" Whimpered Thomas, who came shortly after, painting the sheets with white stripes.

"Dirty boy. Turn around so you're sitting down. Quickly,"

Thomas turned around and sat down, opening his legs and making sure his hole was visible.

Slowly, a trail of cum seeped out of Thomas' throbbing hole.

Newt leant over and licked it up, liking it since it tasted of Thomas' hole.

Cum continued to flow out of Thomas' fucked hole, and Newt licked it up, showing it to Thomas while it was on his tongue.

Newt slowly pushed his face closer, and locked his head in between the omega's inner thighs.

Cum was still slowly trailing out of the omega, and when the alpha leant over to lick it up, he slowly and delicately licked up the trail, until his tongue was almost in Thomas' hole.

He slowly licked around his hole, then latched his whole mouth onto the widened opening, which still had the alpha's cum inside.

His tongue dived into the sweet hole.

Temptingly slowly, Newt licked out some cum, swallowing the sweet taste of Thomas' hole and his own alpha cum.

"Leave this cum in. Don't let it out,"

Thomas clenched his walls, locking in the liquid.

With a wet sound, Newt popped his lips off of Thomas' throbbing hole.

Just before Thomas began to whine again, Newt dived back in, and ate Thomas out.

Small, breathy whimpers left the brunette's lips, and he felt as if he was in slow, sweet heaven.

"Wanna cum, alpha, wanna cum, please,"

A second release threatened to spill out of the omega, and he struggled to hold it in.

Detaching his lips from Thomas' delicious hole with a wet sound, Newt lifted his head up to where the omega's tip was.

"Cum,"

Intense pleasure washed over the omega as he came into Newt's open mouth.

"Ahhhh!"

Newt swallowed all of the omega's sweet, sweet cum. It flooded down his throat tasting of honey- it was delicious. But then again, an omega's cum usually is.

Once Newt swallowed it all, kissed Thomas on the head and pulled his shirt on. Thomas was slowly falling asleep (good, because then, he won't need sex until he wakes up) and Newt tucked him in.

"Bye,"

His only response was soft snores, and he closed the door and went downstairs.

He pulled on his pants really quickly, and went out of the door.

"I love you. I hope you know that. I just want you to be my omega," whispered Newt, pulling the door shut.


	2. Fuck me, Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wakes up, and needs sex again. Conveniently, Minho is there to give him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter :/ I'm gonna try to update this once every two days bc I know how annoying it is waiting for another chapter, but if I don't finish it in time, I'll post once every three days. Enjoy this tho ;)

Thomas yawned, and opened his eyes.   
Sex  
Sex  
Sex

Thomas whined and grinded against the sheets. His hole was absolutely soaked, throbbing around nothing.

"Uhh!" He whimpered.

He needed an alpha as soon as possible.

He racked his mind for any alphas he knew, but his heat prevented him from thinking about anything other than sex.

He was desperately searching for some friction, but then heard the door click open. 

He apruptly sat up, and sniffed the air.

"Alpha?"

Minho walked into his bedroom, as sat on the side of his bed.

"Hey shank, Newt told me not to visit you, so I did. What's up?" 

"Fuck me,"

"What?!"

"Fuck me hard,"

Minho could smell the heat, and his mind clouded with lust.

"No problem,"

Minho launched over and pinned the omega to the bed.

He grinded his clothed crotch down onto Thomas' exposed one. Thomas whined out in pleasure and bucked his hips up. 

Minho continued to rub their cocks together, and leaned down to kiss the fragile omega. 

The kiss quickly escalated, and Minho's tongue roamed Thomas' mouth.

With a wet sound, Minho pulled off Thomas to take his shirt off. The omega was flushed pink, with big eyes and shiny red lips, parted and swollen.

Once Minho was shirtless, he attached his lips to Thomas' jaw, and sucked a purple bruise there.

"Ahh... M-Minho..."

"You're mine, baby boy,"

"Yours, alpha, yours," the doe eyed omega whimpered.

Several moments later, Thomas' neck was littered with hickies. Minho looked back and admired his work.

"Mine. No one else will be able to fuck you as hard as I'm gonna now,"

"Please, alpha," Thomas whined.

Minho discarded his pants and underwear.

"How do you want it, baby boy?"

"Hard, fuck me hard, please, alpha, wanna be wrecked by your huge cock,"

Pleased, Minho teased Thomas by rubbing the tip of his cock around Thomas' throbbing hole.

"Alpha," whined the omega.

Instead of pushing in, he moved his hand down to Thomas' hole and pushed a single finger in.

"Ah!"

Minho thrusted the finger in his wet hole.

"M-more,"

He pushed two extra fingers in, pushing them in and out of the weak omega.

"Wanna have your cock now,"

Minho pulled the fingers out and licked them, loving the taste of Thomas.

Lining himself up with the wet hole, the raven haired boy gently kissed the omega's neck.

Without warning, Minho sunk in, to about halfway.

Pleasure pulsed around Thomas, coming directly from his hole.

"Alphha!"

"Want me to wreck your tight little omega hole? Want me to fuck you till you can't walk? Yeah?"

"Yes!" Mewled Thomas.

"Who fucks you better? Who makes you cum better? Who's cock feels better?"

Thomas wanted to be fucked hard, and even in his heat, he knew that when Minho got jealous, he fucked him really, really hard.

"Newt,"

"What? Baby boy, that was the wrong answer. I'll give you five seconds to give me the proper one,"

"Newt. Newt came over before and fucked my hole and cleaned me up, then ate me out. I came in his mouth, and he came deep inside of me,"

Minho growled and his fangs stuck out.

"My omega. You're my fucking omega,"

"Show me,"

Minho pulled out of Thomas.

"Face down, ass up." growled Minho.

Thomas obeyed, and soon had his slick hole on display. 

Minho sunk in, all the way, filling up Thomas, whose tight walls clung to the big, thick cock.

"No moaning or cumming until I tell you to,"

The raven haired boy suddenly thrusted out, and pushed back in, hitting a spot in Thomas that made him see stars. 

Pleasure overwhelmed the teen, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Minho thrusted faster, and Thomas made small muffled whimpering sounds.

"You're such a good omega. Taking my big cock like a good boy. You love it, don't you? Being punished? Dirty boy,"

The bed banged against the wall with the force of Minho's thrusts.

Minho himself couldn't hold it in much longer; Thomas' walls were hot and tight, clinging to Minho desperately.

Thomas was ready to cum, and was clenching around Minho, trying to keep it in.

"I'm gonna cum inside you, then you can cum. Okay?"

Thomas nodded his head, mind barely registering anything except the scorching hot pleasure shooting through him.

Minho gave one last powerful thrust, then released deep in Thomas' hole. The brunette could hardly refrain from moaning- an alpha had just filled him up with warm cum, for fucks sake!

The raven haired boy, pleased with his work, pulled out of the wrecked boy.

"Cum," Minho simply said, and Thomas came all over the bedsheets and his stomach in white ribbons.

A small shriek came from Thomas' parted lips, which were bitten and red.

Thomas collapsed on the bed, panting and well fucked.

Cum seeped from the boy's hole, and Minho dipped his finger in it, and reached it around for Thomas to lick.

Thomas gladly kitten licked the finger.

"M-Minho," Thomas whispered.

"Fuck me again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm thinking about posting a one off smut, but it's gonna be like girlxgirl (Teresa x reader) then the ivy trio join in. Comment if you'd read it bc I k ow a lot of ppl don't like Teresa but ya know. And it's obviously like a bisexual reader character.


End file.
